This is the END
by fairytailasaurus
Summary: (Sorry for title i couldn't resist). Oh no! The FACE mechanism is rebuilding itself. Well, at least things couldn't get wors-WAIT WHATS HAPPENING TO NATSU (I suck a summaries)


**I was re-watching episode 89 of Fairy Tail 2014 when I got this idea. Thanks random spn fic. I don't own Fairy Tail and stuff. Sorry if I make people ooc I haven't written for this fandom (or watched the anime) in a while (about a year and a half lol). I have, however been reading the manga every once in a while. If y'all want this to be a multi-chapter fic, just tell moi in the form of a review! :3 (sorry this is so long lol).**

Everyone watched from the ground as the FACE mechanism began to rebuild itself. The tall pedestals that the dragons had broken only moments before were re-building themselves.

"Oh no!" cried Wendy from somewhere on the ground. The dragons tried circling back to break the pedestals once again but it was too late.

"What the heck!" said Lector, while looking at the rapidly decreasing number of 'x's on the screen in front of him. "They were all gone a second ago, how are they back?!"

"Fro doesn't know either."

"Look," said Happy, pointing at the countdown.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _0_

Natsu cried out as all a bright light started circling around him. Everyone ran towards the light, not being able to get close as it was pushing them back.

"NATSU!" cried Sting having being the first person to get there, as Gray was already standing beside him.

"Natsu," said Rogue, also concerned for the fire dragon slayer's health.

Gray reached for the book of END but it flew into the tornado of magic power.

Mard Geer smiled off on the sidelines, in that small ditch. "At last," he said. "Lord END."

The magic energy slowly decreased and the blinding white light subsided, leaving the dragon slayer to fall limp on the ground.

"NATSU!" cried Sing, as the three boys rushed towards the limp one. Igneel looked down at Natsu from where he had been pushed back by the light. He knew he should have shouted for them to stop but even he didn't have the heart to tell them what had happened.

Rogue was the first one to stop when he was about 5 feet away. Sting and Gray kept on going and helped the unconscious Natsu sit up but Rogue was wondering why he could feel _his_ magic power radiating off of Natsu, along with Sting's.

Gray stopped when he opened Natsu's eyes to check them and saw that the former black eyes that were full of light were now dull and lifeless. He stepped back and Sting yelled at him to help but Gray went to stand with Rogue and Sting tried to lift Natsu on his own.

Natsu smiled and Sting let go of him, kind of creeped out by the wide smile that crossed his friend's face. Sting stepped back and Natsu turned opened his yes, looking at a certain spot on the horizon.

The other three boys gasped as they saw the dark lord Zeref walking towards their small group.

"Hello END," said Zeref calmly, Natsu smiled again, like he was happy. "Or should I say, Etherious Natsu Dragneel."

The three boys gasped.

Natsu's smile only seemed to widen as Zeref said this. "Hello, brother."

 **Ok so here is a blooper that I thought up while writing the ending~ Hope you like it!**

"Hello END," said Zeref calmly, Natsu smiled again, like he was happy. "Or should I say, Etherious Natsu Dragneel."

The three boys gasped.

Natsu's smile only seemed to widen as Zeref said this. "Hello, brother."

After a long pause a shout was heard from over the confusion.

"I CALLED IT YOU ALL OWE ME MONEY!" shouted Metallicana

Igneel swore the only thing that prevented him from killing his fellow dragon was the fact that Natsu is a demon overlord.

 **Also this…**

"Hello END," said Zeref calmly, Natsu smiled again, like he was happy. "Or should I say, Etherious Natsu Dragneel."

The three boys gasped.

Natsu's smile only seemed to widen as Zeref said this. "Hey brov brov."

Zeref's face went from calm to annoyed to mortified that his brother had called him that embarrassing nickname.

"I told you not to call me that anymore Natsu it's embarrassing!" Zeref could barely be heard over the loud laughing of the three dragon slayers and the ice mage in front of him.

 **Ok so I hope you like the bloopers. I honestly laughed at that second one because I am pathetic and laugh at my own jokes. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and just tell me if you want it to have more chapters!**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
